currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coins of the Helvetic Republic
|the }} The Helvetic Republic, a former state in modern-day Switzerland, issued its own currency from 1798 until its collapse in 1803. History from the Canton of Zürich.]] In Switzerland, under the rule of the Old Swiss Confederation, each separate canton was given its own currency until its fall in 1798, when the Helvetic Republic took its place. With the French creation of the Helvetic Republic, for the first time since the Holy Roman Empire, all of Switzerland used the same currency, given the name, frank, which replaced the various cantonal currencies. Mints were placed in (mint mark: B), (BA), and (S). The caused the downfall of the Helvetic Republic, as well as its coinage. A law on March 19, 1799 fixed terms of issue for the Helvetic Republic: : #Le droit de battre monnoie appartient exclusivement à l'Etat. #The very evening the base argent du système monétaire et de la valeur des espèces. #The Seventh-thirtieth part of a fin to content marc d'argent dans les grosses monnoies frappées au coin Helvétique, s'appellera franc de Suisse, et unité du système monétaire the evening of the Helvetia. #Le Franc de Suisse est en dix parties here divided porteront the nom de Batz, et en dix batz the sub-divisions here seront appelées rappes. #A dater de la promulgation de la Loi present, à toutes les comptabilités nouvellement établi publiques, tous les contrats de l'Etat ou envers l'Etat, et les sommes toutea here seroient déterminées par des Loix, Décrets sentences et seront designees par Franc, Batz et rappes. #Toutes les monnoies d'argent mises en circulation par l'Etat pour la valeur d'a de Franc Suisse et en sus, de manière que seront fabriquées sept francs trente et toujours et sans contiendront alteration, since a mark of silver. #Ne sont point dans ce système monétaire Comprises toutes les espèces au-dessous de Suisse of a franc. The Directoire #Exécutif est chargé de fixer les régies fabrication et pour leur émission, ainsi que pour l'alliage d'argent nécessaire pour les espèces. #The type or monnoyé au Helvétique evening Fabriqué à vingt-et-un vingt-et karats et trente-deux deuxièmes. #The Directoire Exécutif est chargé de temps à autre de Publier, the Autant que exigera the variation de la valeur dans les espèces d'or, le prix auquel les espèces d'or ayant cours dans l'Helvétie, pourront être reçues à la Trésorerie de la République. #Lorsqu'on Livreri de l'or aux hôtels de monnoies Helvétiques, on exiger pourri des espèces d'or en payement, sous la retenue de cinq pour les fraix de fabrication pour one thousand, or pourvu que cet soit au titre par le Fixé § 8 . present de la Loi pour les espèces d'or au coin Helvétique, sans quoi encore to the evening retenu moindre valeur et le prix de l'Affinage; à cet effet, les Conseils Législatifs the Directoire will invite the fixer à valeur des monnoies d'or frapper quand qu'on les circonstances une telle exigeront fabrication. #Toutes les monnoies rognées those espèce de que ce soit, ainsi que toutes les monnoies étrangères dont empreinte est efface, Désormais sont mises hors de circulation, et les personne n'est à tenuous Recevoir en payement. #Toutes les espèces d'or, d'argent ou de billon frappées jusques à présent en Helvétie, ainsi que les étrangères monnoies here circulent y, taxées seront de nouveau leur valeur et publiée par une Loi. : # Il diritto di battere moneta appartiene esclusivamente allo Stato. # L'argento fine sarà la base del sistema monetario e del valore delle monete. # La trentasettesima parte di un marco d'argento fino contenuto nelle grandi monete del conio elvetico, si chiamerà franco della Svizzera, e sarà l'unità del sistema monetario dell'Elvezia. # Il franco della Svizzera è diviso in dieci parti che porteranno il nome di batz, e il batz in dieci sotto-divisioni che saranno chiamate rappe. # A datare dalla promulgazione della presente Legge, tutti la nuova contabilità pubblica, tutti i contratti dello Stato o con lo Stato, e tutti gli importi che saranno determinati da Leggi, Decreti e sentenze saranno designati in Franchi, batz e rappe. # Tutte le monete d'argento messe in circolazione dallo Stato dal valore di un franco di Svizzera e in su sarà costruito in modo che trentasette franchi conterranno sempre e senza alterazione, un marco di argento fino. # Non sono incluse in questo sistema monetario tutte le specie al di sotto di un franco di Svizzera. Il Direttorio esecutivo è responsabile per la fissazione delle regole per la loro produzione e di emissione, così come per la lega necessaria per i pezzi d'argento. # L'oro monetato al tipo elvetico sarà prodotto a ventuno carati e ventidue trentaduesimi. # Il Direttorio esecutivo è incaricato di pubblicare di volta in volta, a quanti lo richiedono la variazione del valore delle monete d'oro, il prezzo con cui le monete d'oro che circolano in Elvezia, potranno essere ricevute dalla Tesoreria della Repubblica. # Quando si consegnerà dell'oro alle zecche elvetiche, si potranno esigere delle monete d'oro in pagamento, con sotto la ritenuta del cinque per mille per le spese di lavorazione, a condizione che questo oro sia al titolo fissato dal § 8. della presente Legge per le moneta d'oro di coniazione elvetica, altrimenti sarà ritenuto anche il minor valore e il prezzo di raffinazione; per questo scopo, l'esecutivo inviterà i Consigli Legislativi a determinare il valore delle monete d'oro che saranno coniate quando le circostanze richiederanno una tale fabbricazione. # Tutte le monete erose di qualsiasi tipo che sia, e tutte le monete estere la cui impronta sia cancellato, sono ora messe fuori dalla circolazione, e nessuno sarà tenuto a riceverle in pagamento. # Tutti le monete tipi di oro, argento o rame coniate fino ad oggi in Elvezia, come anche le monete straniere che circolano, saranno tassate di nuovoavranno una nuova valutazione, e il valore pubblicato da una Legge. : #The right to coin money belongs exclusively to the State. #The fine silver will be the basis of the monetary system and the value of the coins. #The thirty-seventh part of a mark of fine silver content of coins minted in major Swiss, will be called the Swiss franc, and will be the unit of the monetary system dell'Elvezia. #The Swiss franc is divided into ten parts which carry the name of batzen, and batzen in ten sub-divisions which will be called rappen. #A date of enactment of this Act, all the new accounting standards, all contracts with the State or the State, and all amounts will be determined by laws, decrees and decisions will be designated in France, batzen and rappen. #All silver coins put into circulation by the state from the value of one franc in Switzerland and will be built up so that it will always contain thirty-seven francs and without alteration, a mark of silver. #Are not included in this monetary system, all species under the Swiss franc. The Executive Director is responsible for establishing rules for their production and emission, as well as for the alloy required for pieces of silver. #The gold coin will be produced at the Swiss type to twenty-thirty-and twenty-two carats. #The Executive Director is responsible for publishing from time to time, to those who require a change in the value of gold coins, the price at which gold coins circulating in Helvetia, will be received by the Treasury of the Republic. #When you deliver the gold to the Mint Swiss, we will require payment in gold coins, with the retention of under five per thousand for the processing costs, provided that this gold is the title set by § 8. of this Act for the gold coin of mintage Swiss, otherwise it will be considered also the lowest value and the price of refining, and for this purpose, the Executive will request the Legislative Councils to determine the value of gold coins to be struck when circumstances require such a manufacture. #All the coins of any type that is eroded, and all foreign currencies, whose imprint is erased, are now put out of circulation, and no one will be obliged to receive in payment. #All types of gold coins, silver or copper minted to date in Helvetia, as well as foreign coins in circulation, will be taxed again, and the value published by an Act. Coins The coins were described as being somewhat modern rather than contemporary, having a larger flan than other parts of Europe at the time. Nine different denominations were minted. The smallest of these denominations, the rappen (1/100 of a frank), ½ batzen, and 1 batzen (1/10 of a frank) were all made of billon. The 5 batzen, 10 batzen, 20 batzen, and 4 franken coins were all composed of silver. The largest denominations, the 16 franken and 32 franken coins were composed of gold. See also *Franc *Frank *Swiss 100 franc coin *Swiss franc *Switzerland References * * Category:Swiss franc Category:Helvetic Republic